Banana split
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Fic spécial canicule. Hyoga a très chaud et les yeux fixés sur Milo... à moins que ce ne soit l'abominable homme des neiges ? Milo/Camus, Milo/Hyoga/Camus.


**Disclaimer :** _Saint Seiya_ est la propriété de Masami Kurumada.

**Base :** série, et Hyoga a sa voix de la vf bien sûr ;)

**Prompt :** Milo /Hyoga/Camus - crème glacée - lien avec la chanson Banana split.

**Rating :** NC-17

**Avertissements :** pour public averti :p ; décrit des relations homosexuelles ; oedipe-hyogattitude aigue ; ne pas lire si vous avez moins de 16 ans.

**Notes :** écrit pour la communauté LJ Kinkenstock. L'histoire se passe après la fin de la série, donc Hyoga a à peu près 17-18 ans, Milo et Camus 23. A prendre au second degré (désolée pour les fans de Hyoga :p)

&

BANANA SPLIT

&

&

La première chose à laquelle Hyoga avait pensé quand étaient apparues au-dessus de la mer, les maisons passées à la chaux, empilées comme des legos et surmontées de petits dômes bleus, c'était à la texture blanche, compacte et un peu rugueuse sur la tranche, de la glace.

Mais ce n'était pas par nostalgie de la Russie ; c'était plutôt un réflexe enfantin.

Ce jour là, Milo était allongé sur un vieux transat déglingué, au bord de la terrasse du temple du verseau. Il lisait un magazine et était environné et baigné par cette même pureté minérale – le marbre de Paros, si dur qu'il en a quelque chose de cristallin, est encore plus fascinant que la chaux.

Et son corps se détachait calmement, mince et bronzé, sur tout ce blanc qui réfléchissait le soleil et enflammait les yeux de Hyoga.

Oui, contrairement à ce qui se disait sur les Scorpions, le Grec avait toujours été plutôt calme.

S'il s'emportait, c'était toujours pour les bonnes raisons, il était pragmatique et juste, toujours aimable avec les jeunes avec qui il plaisantait. Hyoga comprenait qu'il soit ami avec son maître…

Camus lui était resté à l'intérieur dans la rotonde. Il ne se chauffait pas au soleil des autres et dissimulait sa lumière. A l'image du muscle cardiaque auréolé qui rayonnait dans le vitrail à sa gauche. A l'image du porteur de vase sous l'étoile à sa droite.

Il demeurait là dans l'ombre comme une espèce de vieux bizarre.

Les mioches des arènes l'appelaient « le Yéti ».

Hyoga se laissa glisser me long de la colonne contre laquelle il était adossé, et eut presque mal quand il se sentit heurter la surface des marches.

« Il fait soif », constata Milo en abaissant ses lunettes noires. Il se leva et Hyoga le suivit du regard : ses lunettes avaient une forme années 50 qui lui donnaient un look étrange. N'importe qui se serait vêtu d'un seul bermuda et de ce genre d'accessoire aurait eu l'air ringard, mais pour lui ce n'était pas le cas, il était même plein d'élégance. Après l'avoir suivi des yeux Hyoga le suivit tout court, un peu comme un fantôme, frappé par la chaleur.

Milo pilait des glaçons dans la pièce qui servait de garde-manger.

« J'te sers à boire, Hyoga ? Faut boire par ce temps. J'ai connu un chevalier fort comme un roc… Un jour d'été il est mort d'une insolation. »

Il s'approcha de Hyoga et lui tendit son verre avec un sourire. Hyoga sourit en retour, car le regard de Milo sous ses cheveux sombres était d'un bleu bien plus clair et rafraîchissant que sa boisson.

« Tu vas bien ? On dirait que t'as pris un coup de soleil. » Il lui passa la main sur le front et les joues.

« Hé ben, tu joues à l'infirmière maintenant ? » lança le Russe d'un ton moqueur.

« J'ai pas envie de me faire engueuler par Camus… », répondit Milo en croisant les bras avec son traditionnel petit sourire en coin. « D'ailleurs t'aurais dû faire comme lui, rester au frais… T'es pas fait pour supporter ces températures. »

Milo lui avait servi un nouveau verre puis conseillé d'aller faire la sieste. Le Cygne s'était endormi tout de suite dans la petite chambre du temple. Le soleil qui passait à travers les volets faisait rouler sur lui ses rectangles de lumière et il se sentait très bien. La dernière fois que le chevalier s'était senti aussi bien, il était peut-être étendu dans le temple de la Balance...

** &**

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait déjà nuit. Il se sentait plus neuf mais en même temps encore plus fatigué, un peu abruti comme quand on a trop dormi à une heure inhabituelle. Et il avait à nouveau soif, il descendit l'escalier qui menait à la rotonde.

Camus n'était plus là. Il devait être dehors. Il n'y avait plus que tous ces étranges vitraux autour de lui, luisant faiblement dans l'obscurité, et cela devait être les eaux mêlées du réveil, car Hyoga eut bien l'impression qu'ils _murmuraient_.

L'adolescent se massa les tempes puis se dirigea vers l'arrière du temple où se trouvait le garde-manger. Mais ce faisant il passa devant la porte de la chambre de Camus, et s'arrêta net. Les chuchotements n'étaient pas des courants d'air... Ils venaient de la chambre de son maître.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Hum… Si ton successeur savait de quoi tu es capable… »

Hyoga tressaillit, puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se baissa en silence et appuya son œil contre une fine brèche de la porte en bois.

Un spectacle impensable et incongru s'offrit alors à son regard. Milo était allongé sur le lit de Camus, complètement nu, et il y avait des _boules de glace_ sur son ventre, des boules de glace que Camus _dégustait à la petite cuillère_.

« Et… C'est qu… quoi au fait ? », demanda Milo dont le thorax se soulevait lentement, comme s'il peinait à respirer.

« De la pistache, de la fraise et de la vanille… », énuméra Camus.

Il avait presque fini son dessert, et racla ce qui restait près du nombril avec le bout de la petite cuillère... Une fois le couvert devenu inutile, il se mit à lécher le liquide multicolore qui avait coulé sur le bas du ventre.

Hyoga quant à lui n'avait aucun problème d'asthme. Il avait tout simplement cessé de respirer.

Voir son maître chéri et si digne « lécher » le ventre musclé de son deuxième mentor était le comble de l'indécence, de la nausée, de la collision qui vous bouleverse tout entier. Le jeune blond en baissa les yeux, la main sur la bouche. Mais la curiosité, ainsi qu'un autre sentiment plus obscur... finirent par surpasser le dégoût, si l'on pouvait appeler dégoût ce déferlement d'émotion subite, et Hyoga recommença à regarder.

Milo était toujours allongé sur le dos, mais à présent Camus était allongé de la même façon, sur Milo.

Ils se mouvaient tous les deux et leur spectateur était totalement hypnotisé par cette ondulation des deux corps nus, l'expression de délice qu'il n'avait jamais vue sur le visage de Camus, la façon dont les mains de Milo caressaient ses bras, ses pectoraux et ses flancs. _Seigneur dieu_, ce qu'il aimait voir ça… C'était un déferlement de formes électriques qui parlaient toutes à son âme amollie et sur-sensibilisée, d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. C'était comme voir apparaître toute une cité après la retraite d'une grande marée, comme voir après avoir été aveugle… Plus prosaïquement comme obtenir une double ration de votre plat préféré – ou plutôt vos deux plats préférés dans le même repas.

Quand leur mouvement s'accéléra et qu'ils commencèrent à exprimer leur plaisir de plus en plus fort, Hyoga sentit le feu se lever dans son ventre avec une intensité presque insoutenable.

« Oh… Milo ! », gémit Camus entre ses dents.

Le corps de l'homme des neiges s'était tendu ; le liquide blanc coulait le long du membre et Hyoga avait fondu.

Toujours porté à imiter les positions de son maître, le jeune chevalier, le visage crispé, n'était pas parvenu à retenir sa propre explosion et à présent il haletait, accroupi contre la porte…

_**&**_

Une main grecque ne tarda pas à l'empoigner par le col.

« Hyoga ?! J'avais bien senti un cosmos derrière cette porte… », pesta Milo.

Il le jeta à l'intérieur de la chambre, devant un Camus plus froid encore demeuré dans le lit mais recouvert d'un drap.

« Tu me déçois Hyoga. Comment as-tu pu ainsi te laisser déborder par tes émotions ? »

Hyoga aurait aimé lui répondre que le premier à avoir débordé n'était pas lui, mais les sourcils à embranchements de son maître l'en dissuadèrent.

« Pardonnez-moi maître, je ne voulais pas écouter… »

Milo ricana.

« Qu'il est touchant… Et dire qu'il a sauvé le monde sans rien connaître à la vie. »

« C'est parce qu'il était pur comme Galaad. »

« Drôle de Galaad ton disciple… Regarde un peu l'état de son pantalon. »

« Hyoga ! », s'indigna Camus.

« M-maître… », bégaya lamentablement Hyoga.

« Allez, va prendre une douche et va rendre visite aux garçons de ton âge, ça te fera du bien. »

Mais Camus éleva une main temporisatrice.

« Attends Milo. C'est un homme maintenant. »

« Hein ? »

« Viens ici Hyoga. Je ne peux pas tolérer que mon disciple soit si innocent qu'il en vienne à bégayer devant moi. »

Hyoga s'exécuta, et il se sentait encore plus cotonneux et abruti que jamais ; son suzerain lui fit signe de s'asseoir auprès de lui.

« Hyoga… mon fidèle disciple », murmura Camus en caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

Si le Cygne avait été un labrador, il aurait sans doute ressemblé à un humain à ce moment-là ; et s'il avait été un humain, il aurait ressemblé à cette créature aux yeux larmoyants qu'il était en ce moment.

Hyoga regardait son maître retrouvé avec adoration, maître qui était étrangement entouré de petites constellations et de boules de glace au citron.

« Je vous aime tellement maître. »

« Quoi ?! », s'étrangla Milo.

« Hyoga », déclara noblement Camus, « le vase du Verseau est comme la corne d'abondance. Si l'élève a dépassé le maître pour ce qui est du cosmos et du septième sens… qu'en est-il des autres sens ? »

« Maître, me donneriez-vous une leçon ? »

« Si tel est ton désir, Hyoga… »

Et d'un geste gracieux il souleva le menton du chevalier du cygne et l'embrassa ; c'était beau à voir comme un ballet, même si leurs langues ne dansaient pas. Hyoga se sentait plutôt glisser, irrésistiblement glisser sur ses patins… Son maître était si beau si frais si fleuri, son maître était un aquarium rempli de coquillages blancs et lisses d'une pureté glaciale, ses lèvres mates étaient le vestibule menant aux confins de son mystère, et il avait toujours aimé les Mystères, tout foncés dehors et tout blancs dedans.

« Camus ! »

Milo avait tiré Hyoga en arrière, stoppant le baiser.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? »

Hyoga ne disait plus rien car il se retrouvait assis contre Milo, et le simple contact avec ce sex-symbol le faisait trembler.

« Voyons Milo, tu n'as aucun sens de la pédagogie. Regarde ce pauvre Hyoga qui tremble comme une feuille. »

A ces mots il tendit la tête et par-dessus l'épaule de Hyoga, dont les vêtements collaient le corps en sueur, et embrassa passionnément Milo, comme pour se faire pardonner. Coincé entre les chevaliers, le Cygne avait l'impression d'être un glaçon qu'on a oublié dans un verre un jour de canicule, il allait certainement fondre à nouveau et disparaître ; il sentait les mains de Camus parcourir le corps de l'homme derrière lui mais aussi le sien, et la bouche du Scorpion se posa dans son cou, brûlante et douloureuse comme celle d'un vampire…

« Aah ! »

« Tais-toi ! »

Camus plaqua sa bouche sur le coin de ses lèvres opposé à celui où Milo le vampirisait. Ce dernier, brusquement motivé par les réactions du jeune Russe, fit passer ses mains sous son t-shirt bleu et caressa sa peau mouillée, jusqu'à ses pics les plus sensibles, tandis que Camus faisait rouler index et pouces sur ses cuisses, cuisses qu'il ne tarda pas à ramener autour de lui, ce qui lui permit de frotter son abdomen contre le sien. Hyoga était pris de convulsions et tremblait de plus belle ; il sentait que l'ongle de l'index droit de Milo s'était allongé d'un coup pour devenir griffe ; il sentait devant lui la virilité nue du Verseau frotter la sienne comme un silex pour faire du feu ; il sentait dans le bas de son dos quelque chose de dur appuyer contre son pantalon et cela le rendait fou ; il sentait les étincelles crépiter au milieu des décharges de courant et des flammes du fourneau qu'était devenu son corps ; il s'arquait encore et encore sans pouvoir contrôler ni ses mouvements ni ses paroles.

« Oh, maman ! », jura-t-il.

« C'est pas le moment d'appeler ta mère ! »

Camus lui colla une claque. Honteux et rouge Hyoga redescendit pour quelque instants, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car il sentait que la botte secrète de Milo s'était retrouvée juste à l'endroit de son arrière qui s'était auto-déclaré portes ouvertes.

« Oh Milo… », implora cette fois Hyoga.

« C'est mieux », constata Camus.

Mais la seule idée d'être effectivement possédé par le Scorpion avait relevé le Cygne et il se dressait maintenant, palpitant, tout à fait tendu sur ses pointes, ballerine désespérée enfermée par une triste braguette.

Milo était tout contre lui, il n'y avait qu'une fine barrière de tissu qui les séparait. Oh non, il n'allait pas tenir, il ne pouvait pas tenir… Il allait encore décevoir son maître. La respiration de Milo se fit rauque et saccadée dans son cou – mais pourquoi les pantalons ne pouvaient-ils se déchirer tout seuls ? – et il suffit malheureusement que Camus le déboutonne pour que Hyoga se libère une deuxième fois, sur les mains mêmes du noble chevalier des glaces.

« La vache… ça c'est du tonnerre de l'aube », constata Milo amusé.

« Pardon… », s'excusa piteusement Hyoga.

Camus ne dit rien et s'essuya avec un bout de drap.

« Tu es tout trempé », finit-il par déclarer. « Milo, déshabille-le… »

Hyoga sentit alors deux mains descendre son pantalon et… difficile de se souvenir exactement de ce qui était arrivé ensuite : son corps nu, doré et musclé, entre les deux autres corps… Milo entrant en lui, tison brûlant et décharges électriques… Camus occupant sa bouche de sa bouche et sa virilité si prompte à s'exprimer, sans doute pour étouffer ses cris de joie sauvages, qui ne cessaient de s'élever plus fort à mesure que Milo se montrait plus violent et intense, l'amenant de plus en plus haut dans un plaisir inconcevable, jusqu'à se sentir transpercé de part en part…

Et c'est ainsi que devait finir ce pauvre Hyoga, complètement turbiné, bouilli, battu, en neige, en nage, monté jusqu'à ras-bord, meringué, en bouquet final, en apothéose, expulsé, essaimé, explosé, répandu, étendu, rendu, détendu, extasé.

Et dans son grand bonheur qui faisait encore monter en lui des petits tourbillons d'ivresse qui lui chatouillaient le nez et lui faisaient tourner de l'œil, il entendait la voix de Milo qui lui répétait… toujours la même chose.

« Hyoga… Hyoga… Réveille-toi, il est cinq heures… »

Le jeune Russe ouvrit les yeux et rencontra à nouveau le visage aimé recouvert de lunettes de soleil.

« Milo… », murmura Hyoga avec un sourire idiot.

« Hé ben… », constata le Scorpion en ôtant ses lunettes et dévoilant son fabuleux regard bleu clair. « T'as l'air d'avoir bien dormi toi ! »

« Ouais… », répondit Hyoga toujours souriant. « Mais c'est étrange, je ne me souviens pas d'être retourné ici. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Le soleil rentrait encore à grandes rayures poussiéreuses à travers les persiennes. Non, ce n'était pas possible… Le Cygne se redressa et toisa Milo : ce dernier portait toujours son bermuda.

« Milo… J'ai dormi combien de temps au juste ?? »

« Combien de temps ? Une heure à tout casser. »

À ces mots, il fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce, encore plus beau que dans son rêve…

o

o

**Fin**


End file.
